Technical Field
The invention relates to a programmable circuit, and more particularly to a programmable array logic.
Description of Related Art
Programmable array logic (PAL) is a programmable logic device that can implement a combinational logic circuit. The programmable array logic has a set of programmable AND gates and a set of programmable OR gates configured to allow a logic signal output to be enabled when the conditions are met. Since the programmable array logic is easier to program, the programmable array logic has been widely used. However, in the field of programming, the flexibility, performance and cost are steady trends, therefore, there is still a need for a newer circuit design.